Crossing Bridges
by mr redrum
Summary: Non yaoi and yaoi.just some tiny drabble about zoro's wandering mind.his pov about some of his nakama's antic,and his true feeling about one blonde cook.zoroxsanji,frankyxrobin,usoppxhimself,namixmoney.a one-shot drabble.


ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** CROSSING BRIDGES.

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum.

**PAIRING:** ZoroxSanji, FrankyxRobin, UsoppxHimself, NamixMoney.

**WARNING: **PG.

**NOTES: **None. Just some drabble about zoro's wandering mind. I wrote this for the weekly themes challenge at live journal. And my many thanks for kakairupowns for the sudden beta while she's still have her exam and thanks for the advice on the title. Thank you.

Zoro stirred from his nap on the grass-deck of the Thousand Sunny. He heard something that woke him up from his dream about a certain blonde Cook being pinned by him to the kitchen wall, and using those long, long legs, the Cook could almost crush his spine by wrapping those deadly legs around his waist.

Again, a rather noisy voice and a clap of several hands bothered him from his wandering mind.

He tried to open his still sleepy eyes, took a peek only from one eye and was rather amused by the sight that he saw in front of him.

There, he saw Franky with his little guitar, singing a song to show his love for their Historian, who was just sitting and watching the Shipbuilder with her never-ending amused-yet-mysterious smile.

_"O, Nico Robin how I would like to say my love for you since the first time I met you_

_O, Nico Robin how I would like to build my self a ship so I can reach out for you_

_O, Nico Robin how I would like to build my self a heart so I can learn to love you_

_O, Nico Robin how I would like to build you a bridge to pass over my love to you"…_

The shipbuilder's song lingered through the deck, escorted by the sounds of their little Doctor's clapping hooves and their Musician playing along with his violin.

Another voice pulled him from his observations, and he tried to force his green eyes to see what going on to his left.

There, he saw their Long-Nose Sharpshooter with his Soge-King mask, being rounded by their Captain with admiration-filled eyes. It looks like Usopp was telling one of his stories again.

"…You see, Luffy-kun. All my buddy Captain Usopp-sama needed was a place to lead all of his 800.000 followers; a place where he can give his commands when the ship needed to be controlled. Now, you're one of his best friends, right? Why don't you ask Franky-kun to build Captain Usopp-sama a place like that on this ship? That would make him very happy."

"Yeah, but I thought Captain Usopp-sama had his favorite place to stay already. Let's see… it's inside your heart, maybe, Soge-King-kun?" the Navigator suddenly cut off Usopp's proclaimation toward Luffy.

"Eh, Nami… No… You see, I just…" the Sharpshooter was rather nervous that his true intention had been caught by their Navigator.

Nami waved her hand, "Save it, Usopp. You could have your place if you let me give you another swing loan… however, because it will cost so much for the material to build this place, you'd have to pay a higher interest too. So, do we have an agreement here?"

The Sharpshooter was amazed for a second before he nodded his head, sealing the deal.

Zoro snorted from where he was laying, watching all the drama that happened around of him.

Franky, with his love for their Historian, would build her a heart, a ship and a bridge for her.

Usopp with his love for his dream as a real Captain, would pay for a higher loan so he could build himself a room to act like a captain.

Nami with her love for money, would be the one to arrange those higher loan, of course.

As the Swordsman heard a swift kick being thrown by their Cook at their Cyborg Shipbuilder because the song suddenly became much too lewd to be heard by the innocent and delicate ears of their Historian, all Zoro could think about was how the sight of those kicks caught him dead. The balancing of the blonde's body and the powerful moves he made. The Swordsman's mind wandered to the times when, early in the morning while everyone was still asleep, he loved to watch their Cook practicing those kicks. He loved the silhouette of the Cook's body in the morning mist, showing off his powerful moves, and Zoro realizes how often those moves had to be practiced in the past, how much determination a man must have to practice it, and how much the Swordsman just admired all of that side of their Cook.

He chuckled a bit.

Suddenly, he was aware that the Cook was walking towards him, starting to raise his leg, aiming it at the Swordsman. The green headed man straightened his body to prepare to duck the Cook's attack, also realizing that the Cook might have heard him chuckling and thought that the Swordsman was mocking him, like the man usually did when the Cook cooed over one of the two woman on the ship. Stupid shitty-Cook.

He smiled. Enjoyed the friction already.

Yes, one thing was for sure, all right. With his love for Sanji. He would only need the man to never change, and just act like the Cook used to act everyday, anyway. Because that will comfort Zoro more than anything.

PS: WIKIPEDIA SAID:

The **bridge** of a ship is an area or room from which the ship can be commanded. When a ship is underway, the ship's captain or a senior officer is on the bridge at all times to maintain command and control.

A **bridge loan** (also known in some applications as a **swing loan**) is a type of short-term loan.

**Bridge** is an exercise, most commonly the balancing of the body.

And at last, why Zoro felt comfort?, because somehow in his back of his mind, his usual bickering with Sanji is like a **bridge** for him to always have relationship with Sanji.


End file.
